Me, Myself, and My Love
by Kawaii Dragoness
Summary: A bunch of sap...just Taiora, all the way, with a minor self-insertion and Karissa appearance (no, she is NOT a Mary Sue.) So nya....


Me, Myself, and My Love  
By Kawaii 

Notes: This is a really short, really sappy Taiora fluff. ^^ I know that yaoi and yuri are usually the ones referred to as fluff, but this is DEFINITLEY fluff. ^^ Some major Taiora website names are thrown in, including my own The Sun and the Sky. (It's still in the works.) So, come in, and enjoy.

Disclaimers: Digimon isn't mine. The Rising Sun and United As One are websites made by very good otakus…they are NOT mine. The Sun and the Sky, Kris, this fanfic, and all others made by Kawaii ARE mine.

Warnings: Taiora, fluff, website name throw ins, Karissa/Kris appearance, SI  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Darkness came to the Digiworld, in the form of night. Everyone was already asleep—except Tai, who was on guard. Why do I keep thinking about it? he asked himself. I should focus, but I can't.

The sun and the sky belong together. They are a part of each other. They need each other to survive. They have always been together, and should always be.

Or at least that's what Tai thought.

Tai looked at the crest on his neck—a sun. Sora—it means sky, he said to nobody. If this represents me, then I belong with her. We should be united as one. But if only I could _tell_ her…. Courage doesn't help you in love. It dissolves when you see your object of affection.

Now it was Sora's turn to guard. She woke up at her mini-alarm and at hearing Tai. She got out of the tent and walked out. 

Tai froze, knowing that it was Sora. He gulped, thinking that she heard him. 

^Sora-chan? ^ Sora thought to herself, but shrugged it off. It's my shift. I heard you before, and…well, I

^Uh oh. I'm dead. ^ Wh…what, Sora?

Sora looked at him. Their eyes met…her kind reddish ones with his sparkling brown ones. I feel the same way, that we should be together, she whispered. But I could never tell you that I loved you as well.

^Oh my god…she does! She loves me! ^ Tai was ready to jump and shout and be overall happy, but calmed when he thought that nobody should know.

Inside the tent…

Kris, Kari, Mimi, and Kawaii sat straight up. Did I just sense what I thought I did? Kris asked, her Crest of Dreams (a blue-green simplified Ying yang) glowing brightly. Did I just sense dreams coming true?

Inner light shining? Kari asked.

Sincerity in the purest form? Mimi asked.

A soul—no, two—free from worry and fear? Kawaii asked, who was the leader of the Family of the Soul. (Combination Unite—another story.)

Well, the only ones not here are Tai and Sora…. Mimi said.

My brother's little poem! Kari said. That's it! 

'Together forever   
Forever we fly   
You and I   
Truly in love  
Sun and sky belong together   
Together forever, like you and I.' 

It's gotta be Sora-chan. Her name does mean sky, ya know. The sun and the sky…the light within….

The poem? Kawaii asked. Ya mean 'Tai's Little Poem' that was dedicated to a really nice anonymous someone that we all knew was Sora-chan? You mean…she does? YESH! Finally!

You couldn't say it better, Kris said. It's true! They've really, truly confessed!

Meanwhile, outside….

Tai and Sora looked at each other in shock.

Sora started to say.

Don't say a word, Tai said gently, smiling. You don't have to say anything. It's between me, myself, and my love…basically, just us. Sora nodded, closing her eyes.

^There's your golden opportunity, ^ Tai thought to himself. ^Use it! ^

And he kissed her. Must I add in the tongue? I guess that you guessed that already.

Sora suddenly found herself caught in the moment direly in love. The two kept on, ignoring the entire world—savoring the moment.

Four heads poked out of the tent. Yup, there's the proof and blackmail material, Kawaii said, grinning. 

Luckily for her, neither Tai nor Sora noticed.

Kari took out her camera. The rising sun was in the perfect spot for the picture. She took the pic, went on Kris' laptop, and named the picture _Together Forever: Taichi and Sora._

When they FINALLY let go, Sora deftly noticed. she shouted, seeing the girls.

It was a normal day again.

~~ End ~~


End file.
